


It doesn't matter.

by To_Matt_Oh



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: /probably/, Canon Related, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, it's one sided and evan is homophobic, masturbation mention, um i had to take this off my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Matt_Oh/pseuds/To_Matt_Oh
Summary: There's nothing unrealistic about the love one man feels for another!





	It doesn't matter.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TotalCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalCake/gifts), [HolyCoconut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCoconut/gifts).



> If you find anything my dyslexic brain got to slip in, please tell me in the comments, I'll scold it for you.

Because it doesn't matter if you try your best, so long as he doesn't like boys, so long as he doesn't like _you._ Then it doesnt matter. Does it?

 _There's nothing unrealistic about the love one man feels for another!_ You say, but you know it doesn't matter. You know it disgust him, You know the idea of two boys being together disgust him. You know you disgust him. And the realization hits you, and you start sweating, your stomach twists and all of a sudden anything your body feels is dread.

Because _he knows._ Because _you told him,_ Remember? You told him back in seventh grade, you told him _you liked boys._ And you remember his face? The face of utter disgust and confusion of that kid that, to that day used to be your best friend? And how would he react if he discovered the reason you know how masturbation works in the first place is because of _him?_

But alas, here you go again, pushing too hard and too far in this kid's face, just a reminder that he's being forced to spend time with a sissy like you.

... But that's what you want, don't you?

'Hey Evan, just in case you don't get Zoe into your bed I wanted to remind you that I'm about 100% gay and thirsting for you since we met in the Jewish Center.'

That's what you meant, right?

'And don't worry because this is about as common as acne.'

But it doesn't matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write but I was listening to the bootleg, because I'm a bad person, and this line just morphed into this shitty draft in my mind, therefore...


End file.
